I Don’t Like!
by Miryoku
Summary: It’s dinner time and Mokuba doesn’t want to eat his vegetables. Seto tries to console him into doing so but his little brother has these weird remarks about them. Brotherly fic!
1. The beginning

Yoku: Hey everyone! I got a new story and it stars only the Kaiba brothers. This has been going on in my head for sometime and I thought that I would write it and of course I did! Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this little one-shot. It's not long from what I can see…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own a farm where I grow my own vegetables.

**Summary:** It's dinner time and Mokuba doesn't what to eat his vegetables. Seto tries to console him into doing so but his little brother has these weird remarks about them. Brotherly fic!

o-o-o-o-

**I Don't Like!**

"Mokuba eat your broccoli." Seto looked over at his little brother across from him from the kitchen table.

Mokuba made a pouty face hiding half his face against the side of the table his hands grasp on to the side of the table.

"No way Seto," he shook his head.

Seto looked at him with his eyebrow raised, "and why not, Mokuba?"

His little brother looked at him square in the eyes. "Because…" he sat up straight in his chair and poked his fork in the broccoli, "I mean look at it, big brother. It's green!"

The older Kaiba sweat-dropped at his brother's words, "Mokuba… broccoli gives you the vitamins you need to be healthy."

The boy ignored his brother's words and started picking at his food. He dropped the broccoli and stabbed the cut carrots holding it in his brother's face. "It's orange Seto!" he exclaimed waving it in Seto's face.

Seto backed away while knocking the waving the food away from his face. Mokuba's hand went away along with the carrot on the fork as he sat back down in his chair.

"Mokuba for the last time, eat your vegetables," Seto commanded.

Mokuba looked up at his brother once again his fork traveling along the plate. "But Seto…" he whined, "look at it."

He poked both the broccoli and the carrot on the same fork holding it up again waving it in Seto's face. "It's both green and orange," he pointed at it.

Seto raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest. "Where are you getting at Mokuba?" he asked.

"Well…" he moved it away from his older brother's face and stared at it himself. "What happens if I just eat the broccoli, would I turn green just like it or like if I eat the carrots would I turn orange as well?" he rambled.

"That's preposterous Mokuba. Why would you even think that?"

"Well… you see… I had this really strange dream that something like that happened to me."

There was a big silence when he said that and a huge sweat-dropped was formed on Seto's part.

"Mokuba… that's silly of you to think that, you know… And besides, that was only a dream."

"Yeah but Seto…"

"No buts Mokuba, eat." He points at his brother's plate.

"Fine…"

The sound of silverware hit the plate. Mokuba stabbed each vegetable and began to devour them. Seto observed him having finished his own plate minutes ago.

"Done!" he dropped his fork on the plate.

Mokuba wiped his mouth clean with his napkin.

"Mokuba…"

"Yeah?"

Seto points back down at his plate once again.

"Eat your peas…"

"Err… but Seto, look at them…" he picked up his fork as he stabbed the peas.

Seto ran a hand through his face, 'Here we go again…' he thought looking back at his youngest brother.

Mokuba waved the fork in his face for the last time; while Seto swatted his hand away from him.

"They're so small Seto! And green at the same time!" he exclaimed.

Seto groaned at his little brother's statement. Mokuba still had his eyes focused on the peas on his fork then back to the plate where more lay.

"Mokuba…"

"The peas are so small Seto… I mean what happens if I eat them, would they explode inside me?"

Seto sweat-dropped and everything became silent until the oldest Kaiba began to speak. 'I'm even afraid to ask but I'll ask anyway…' he thought. "Why would you think that Mokuba? And please don't say you had a dream about you exploding."

Mokuba looked at his brother with his grayish eyes. "Nope, I didn't dream it… My friend died because of it…"

Seto tried his hardest not to fall off his chair. He rubbed his temples trying his best to reason with his little brother. "Mokuba… your friend didn't die… He moved remember?"

Mokuba didn't seem to listen; he was pushing the peas to one side of his plate. His arm was propped up underneath his chin with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Man, I sure did miss him…"

Seto let out a long sigh then looked at his brother again. "Mokuba just hear me out…"

Mokuba looked up at his brother sitting straight in his chair. "Yeah, big brother…"

"One: vegetables are healthy. Two: you will not and I repeat, will not turn into any color when you eat them. And lastly, your friend did not die; he moved away… Do you get what I'm trying to say here Mokuba?"

Mokuba blinked, "Yeah…"

"Good… now eat your peas…"

"Do I-"

"Or no dessert," Seto quickly added.

The sound of silverware hit the plate as Mokuba quickly scooped the peas up and gave a hard swallow. He then dropped his utensils on his plate as he jumped up off his chair.

"Done! Dessert! Now!"

Seto blinked. 'That's all I had to say,' he thought when he looked at his brother.

The maid came in and handed the young Kaiba his dessert and quickly left the room.

"Alright it's chocolate phaphet! My favorite!" He quickly dug in.

Seto just stared at him. 'Eh… For one thing… It's a good thing I didn't give him a salad…'

**The End**

o-o-o-o-o-

Yoku: So what do you think? Was it dumb? Was it not good? Please tell me what you think and please no flames!


	2. This is the end

Yoku: I finally got the chance to write in one more chapter to this story. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed the first chapter, I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh for all that wants to know.

**I Don't Like! Part 2**

Mokuba's face was pressed half way just inches away from the dining room table. He made a look while staring at his plate. His brother sat across from him as usual with a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. Mokuba lifted his right arm in the air, which he held a fork in his grasp, then bringing it down on his plate.

'Ew…' a flick. 'Ew…' another flick. 'Ewww…' a final flick from his dish.

Seto watched this little scene; both his fork and knife had rested on his plate having to have finished eating.

"Little brother," he started watching his brother continue to flick food off his tray.

Mokuba looked up then concentrated back at his dish. "Yeah…"

"What you trying to do?"

"Tossing these nasty things aside," he said with a matter of fact type of voice.

His older brother sweat-dropped, "I know that, but that's your dinner Mokuba, so I suggest you eat up."

Mokuba ceased his action as he looked up from his plate and sat up straight in his chair.

"Are you crazy," he practically yelled with an 'are you crazy' look on his face.

Seto blinked then furrowed his eyebrows. "Mokuba we've gone through this. I'm not crazy… That day when you thought I was 'crazy'," he added in air quotes, "I was practically losing my patience over the phone."

His kid brother lowered his eyebrows, "Uh-huh… and calling the police was helping…?"

He pointed a finger at him, "Hey! Wheeler wouldn't stop prank calling me and you know that."

"Got it," he nodded his head.

"Getting off that subject Mokuba, you have to finish eating."

Mokuba scratched his cheek, "Uh… I'm not hungry anymore…"

Seto narrowed his eyes at him, "Liar… now eat your vegetables."

The younger Kaiba pouted, 'Vegetables again… Blah!' "I'm allergic to these… thingies…" he added lamely while pointing at the ones he tossed to the ends of his plate.

The CEO leaned over at him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyelids were half lidded. "You're not allergic to green beans Little Brother," he pointed at the clumps of greens at the side of his plate.

"Yes I am! I mean green beans, yuk!" he exclaimed.

"Come on Mokuba green beans are good for you. Farmers spend their entire lives working on their garden to produce these and sharing them out to the rest of us. You should be glad that they have the minerals you need to be healthy," Seto explained.

Mokuba wasn't paying any attention to his brother while he played with his veggies that are still lying on his plate, especially the white ones.

"What's this white one? Is it actually food? Why is it white?" he questioned with the vegetable on his fork.

"It's a cauliflower, yes it's a food, and I don't know why it's white."

Mokuba registered his words in his mind that is until he suddenly stood up with the cauliflower on his fork as he suddenly surprised his older brother from across from him while Seto just blinked at his sudden action.

"IT'S POISION!" he yelled.

"Mokuba!" Seto yelled as well.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off! This crazy flower is gonna poison my fork Seto!" he announced bringing one of his fingers towards the white vegetable trying to pry it off with his pointer.

"Mokuba, that's-" he felt the white cauliflower hit him on the forehead, "… absurd…"

"Victory!" he cheered then turned his attention to his utensil. "Fork, are you okay!" he caressed his fork.

Seto watched with a sweat-drop. "Mokuba quit fooling around and eat the rest of your dinner, except this one since it flew at me…" he ended with clenched teeth.

"But, the Martians! They're going to get me!" his bother raised an eyebrow asking him to continue. "Why else would they give me these nasty green beans!"

"It is not-"

Mokuba continued, "If I eat it, they'll control me or worse they'll make me their human experiment."

"Mokuba…" the older Kaiba sighed, "from what you're saying this had better not be one of your crazy dreams."

Mokuba shook his head his hands clenched in front of him. "Nu-uh… Seto it actually happened."

"Right... okay… I believe… Now eat up…" the oldest replied not really believing him.

"But-"

Seto silenced him while pointing at his plate in silence.

"Fine…" his little brother grumbled sitting down in his chair the fork still in his grasp.

His kid brother was about to stab into his veggies with his brother eyeing him until he pointed out the window.

"Seto there's someone in our backyard! I think it's Joey!" he pointed out.

"Wheeler!" he abruptly stood up from the table to look out the window.

While his brother had his back at him; Mokuba took the time to look around, but shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his plate of veggies and stuffed them down his pants. He was just in time to put them all in before he saw his brother coming back to the table with a look on his face.

"Wheeler wasn't out there nor anyone," Seto sat back down eyeing his brother.

His little brother shrugged his shoulders in response. "My bad… I thought I saw something… but anyways, I'm done eating," he replied while licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

The older Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Alright…"

His brother stood up from the table, dropped his fork, and edged away from the dining room. "Welp, I gotta go to the bathroom Seto. You know nature calls and all…" he began to walk away.

Seto watched his brother while sighing and shaking his head. Mokuba turned the corner while waddling his way to the bathroom.

"Those Martians may have got to Seto but they would never get me," he said as he opened the door and stepped inside to toss the evidence away from inside his pants. "I hope the flower doesn't poison my jeans though…"

**The End **

- + -

Yoku: I hoped you all enjoyed reading the second chapter of **I Don't Like!** It wasn't as good as the first but I did my best right? Just please review and tell me what you think. Bai for now!


End file.
